Perspectivas
by CielHibird29
Summary: Tanto Tsuna y Hayato como Hibari y Dino comenzaron una relacion en "secreto" pero para sus mas allegados no pasaba nada desapercibida. Drabbles, perspectivas de la famiglia. 5927 y D18. LEAN :D
1. Kyoko

**Pareja: **5927 (GokuderaxTsuna)  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>nada C: quizás un poco anti kyoko pero nada feo  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Akira Amano sama c:  
><strong>NA:** volví con mas drabbles (juro que haré algo multi-chaptered) Esta vez una serie de ellos de mis dos parejas favoritas de KHR el 5927 (GokuTsuna) y el D18 (DinoHibari) en este caso, la serie se llama **Perspectivas **porque, bueno, cada Drabble es eso, una perspectiva, los diferentes puntos de vista de algunos miembros de Vongola en torno a estas dos relaciones. Tengo actualmente escrito 3 y pensados 2 más. Espero les guste c:

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko.<strong>

La chica lo había entendido, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, le gustaba la forma en la que la había salvado aquella vez en su viaje al futuro y le gustaba como había protegido a todos sus amigos. Le gustaba tanto que estaba decidida a decírselo, incluso le preparó el almuerzo. Ahora, mientras subía las escaleras a la azotea y pensaba en eso, su sonrisa se ensanchaba y el carmín de sus mejillas se hacía más notorio.  
>Abrió delicadamente la puerta<br>-Tsuna ku..- Kyoko miró a su querido castaño recargado en la reja, sentado y riendo dulcemente con un tierno tono rosado adornando sus mejillas. La chica sonrió de lado con tristeza mientras veía como el castaño acariciaba con ternura los cabellos plateados de aquel chico que siempre revoloteaba a su alrededor, quien estaba recostado con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del más pequeño, dedicándole una sonrisa y una intensa mirada.  
>La chica dio media vuelta y se retiró despacio cerrando la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido para pasar desapercibida por sus compañeros de clase.<br>Bueno, el almuerzo se lo daría a Chrome-chan más tarde, pero ahora el único pesar que sentía era la mirada que Hayato Gokudera le dedicaba a Tsuna. Esa mirada tan profunda y llena de cariño, una mirada que Kyoko recordaba, Tsuna alguna vez le había dedicado a ella.


	2. Kusakabe

**Disclaimer: Dino, Hibari, y todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano  
>NA: esto se me ocurrió viendo una abeja e_e literalmente xD no se porque jaja. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews 8D Espero les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Kusakabe<strong>

Kusakabe ya se había acostumbrado al explosivo carácter de su jefe. En realidad a veces le parecía divertido. Ya no era novedad que todos los jueves por la tarde, Kyoya dejara ir temprano a los demás miembros del comité disciplinario y subía a la azotea solo. También se había acostumbrado a que Romario llegara a jugar cartas, ajedrez o dominó con él mientras el jefe del de lentes subía a la azotea con Kyoya, y ya no le daba curiosidad el averiguar porque unos días Dino bajaba con una enorme sonrisa mientras Hibari con un serio pero sereno aspecto. Pero también había días en los que Hibari dejaba notar su reciente mal humor con un notorio ceño fruncido y Dino bajaba de la azotea casi a gatas con algunos golpes pero siempre con su característica sonrisa. En fin, no le sorprendía que también Romario sacara "esas" conclusiones ya que, bueno, tanto Hibari como Dino siempre terminaban con extrañas marcas en el cuello y quien sabe donde más antes de regresar a casa.****

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? 8D<br>**


	3. Reborn

**Disclaimer: TODO LO AQUÍ MENSIONADO PERTENECE A AKIRA AMANO 8D  
>Pareja:<strong> Gokudera x Tsuna  
><strong>NA:** morí de risa con este, en serio que amo a ese pequeño tutor :D mm bueno, me encanta escribir de Tsuna y Hayato pero en verdad no veo que haya mucha gente que les guste esta pareja :c y es una verdadera pena ya que siento que es mas canon que el TsuKyo xD jaja en fin, a los pocos pero fieles que me leen (Vale, Rukiruki y Tary-hime y quizás a los anónimos) muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews :D y en serio, es por ustedes que sigo esto. Desearía que hubiera más de ustedes :'3 xD Bueno, mucho drama, a leer n_n

* * *

><p><strong>REBORN<strong>

Reborn disfrutaba molestar a su alumno con entrenamientos duros y un par de golpes "amistosos" pero había otra cosa que era aun más divertido que golpear a Tsuna y era verlo nervioso, que las manos le sudaran y tartamudeara unas 12 veces antes de solo decir "¡Reborn!" (Era su record personal).  
>Ahora sabia que todos los días, después de que Tsuna regresara de clases, el arcobaleno debía ir a sentarse en la barda de la casa Sawada, justo frente a la ventana del castaño, cubriéndose con unas cuantas ramas de árbol para verlo pelear con Lambo y sus ataques repentinos, verlo quebrarse la cabeza mientras hacía sus deberes con sus guardianes y sobre todo para verlo cuando Yamamoto se iba y solo quedaban el capo y Gokudera, en ese momento era cuando Reborn tomaba su cámara-León fotográfica y capturaba el momento en el que Gokudera arrastraba a su jefe a la cama para abrazarlo y acurrucarse entre las sabanas para charlar sobre su día. Claro que la cámara-León lo que más capturaba era cuando Gokudera recogía sus libros para regresar a casa, no sin antes despedirse de su querido decimo con un beso en los labios de un sonrojado y sonriente Tsuna.<p>

Reborn todo lo tenía en fotografías. Fotografías que más tarde, le servirían mucho al arcobaleno para divertirse y hacer pasar más de un bochorno al Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Tsuna xD pero que lindo Gok-kun *-* jaja em les dejo un adelantito del siguiente drabble:<strong>

"_**Haru Miura, la super espia, tiene una misión: Llevarle el almuerzo a su futuro esposo Tsuna-san en Namimori… oh… ese es Hibari-san?... pero… HAHI! QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO DINO-SAN!"  
><strong>_

**Jojo, se ve muy pervertido eso XD pero no se preocupen, no lo es… no mucho xD **

**REVIEWS? 8D**


	4. Haru

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.  
>Pairing: D18, (DinoxHibari)<br>Advertencias: locura innecesaria, algo de… bueno… casi nada de coherencia xD**

* * *

><p><strong>HARU<strong>

La atleta olímpica Haru Miura se encuentra en uno de los más excitantes trotes de su vida, corre a paso firme y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando que sus fans la vean llegar a la meta final, debe llegar en un determinado lapso de tiempo a su destino para cumplir con su objetivo número uno, aparte de ganar la medalla de oro a la más linda atleta. Llevarle el almuerzo a su querido Tsuna.

La secundaria Namimori estaba a escasas dos cuadras de su posición actual, apresuró el paso reafirmando el agarre de la caja de bento y la sonrisa se ensanchó, había preparado algo delicioso para el castaño y estaba feliz de que ese día, su colegio solo tuviera medio día escolar, eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para darle su regalo.

Se escondió rápidamente entre los arbustos al llegar al plantel, la ahora agente especial Haru observa cuidadosamente la entrada de la escuela, no había rastro de alumnos… oh, excepto de Hibari-san. No podía juzgarlo ya que lo conocía muy poco, pero de acuerdo a lo que Kyoko y Tsuna-san decían de él, no era muy amigable que digamos, así que se acomodó la falda y comenzó a arrastrarse entre los arbustos por fuera de la reja de metal de la escuela para no ser descubierta por el pelinegro.

-Lárgate antes de que decida morderte hasta la muerte.- Haru se tensó y de pronto paso de ser la agente secreta a un ratoncito miedoso.  
>-Kyoya, ¿así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo de no vernos? Jajaja ¡que tierno!- la voz algo divertida la reconoció de inmediato, se asomó entre los arbustos y vio a Dino-san con una enorme sonrisa frente a Hibari-san. En fin, suspiró de alivio al ver que no había sido descubierta y siguió arrastrándose paralela a la escuela.<p>

Se dio cuenta de que Hibari y Dino se habían adelantado a ella adentrándose al patio trasero. Cuando Haru estuvo a la par de los mafiosos se detuvo a descansar y aprovechó para echar un vistazo al patio.

-Uh?.- le sorprendió la imagen que tenia frente a ella, Hibari sosteniendo una tonfa en alto amenazando a Dino con unas inaudibles palabras mientras el rubio sonreía y no retrocedía, cosa que una persona normal hubiera hecho ante Hibari-san.

Después todo paso muy rápido, tan rápido que su cerebro tuvo que reproducírselo en cámara lenta. Hibari intentó darle un tonfazo a Dino en el estomago, este lo esquivó y atrapó ambas muñecas del prefecto para luego apresarlo entre su pecho y la pared con los brazos de Hibari en lo alto de sus cabezas. Hibari permanecía huraño pero no enfadado. Dino sonrió de lado al ver que el pelinegro dejaba de forcejear para librarse.

La súper espía Haru se mantuvo atenta a cada movimiento de los jóvenes con un ligero sonrojo cuando al fin su cerebro le envió el mensaje de "eso no es algo normal".

-Wao, tienes agallas para hacer eso, herbívoro.- alcanzó apenas a escuchar la espía.

Después fue testigo de dos cosas que pensó jamás ver en su vida.

Hibari sonrió (esa era la primera) sonrió mientras Dino acariciaba la mejilla del guardián y le dijo algo que hizo que Kyoya volviera a forcejear para zafarse, el Cavallone contraatacó a los bruscos movimientos con uno mas rápido y suave; tomo su mentón y dirigió sus labios a los del pelinegro. (Eso fue lo segundo) Haru estaba roja de la vergüenza, sus manos temblaban y no sabía si correr o gritar o ambas. Después, Dino pasó su lengua por el cuello del menor hasta llegar a su oreja, Hibari soltó un leve gemido pero lo suficiente alto como para que Haru lo escuchara. (De acuerdo, quizás tres cosas que jamás pensó ver)

Ese fue su límite.

-HAHI!.- la chica se levantó del pasto y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario de la escuela, dejando arroz y frituras de pescado regados entre los arbustos.

Hibari giró bruscamente el rostro al lugar proveniente del grito.

No vio nada.

-¿Continuamos?- dijo el rubio atrayendo nuevamente la atención del pelinegro. Este simplemente respondió dándole un mordisco en los labios y asintiendo levemente.

* * *

><p><strong>na: Hola :D lamento la demora pero no recordaba muy bien como era este drabble XD ya lo tenia en mi mente pero lo olvide ._. así que tuve que comenzar desde cero xD. Los D18 son los mas fáciles de escribir para mí, pero para esta tabla de "Perspectivas" no fue así, no se me ocurre ningún otro personaje que pueda ser testigo de la relación de estos dos, es por eso que ahora tengo dos 5927 en mi cabecita perver. Gracias por leer y agradezco los reviews :D **


	5. Nana

**N/A: lamento el retraso con la actualización, pero mi escuela me consume. Estoy pensando en hacer otro de Nana ya que tengo demasiadas ideas =D jeje, espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nana<strong>

Nana no prestaba atención a nada mas que a los huevos que le estaba preparando de desayuno a su hijo. Muy apenas escuchaba a Reborn y Bianchi hablar, mientras que Lambo e I-pin corrían por la cocina, tampoco notaba mucho que Fuuta se había quedado dormido en la mesa antes de comer algo. Ella estaba concentrada en que los huevos se cocieran de ambos lados, era lo único en su mente. De pronto un sonido apenas audible la puso alerta, la alarma de un reloj sonó, un lejano gritito agudo se escuchó, después un golpe que produjo un ruido sordo. Tsuna había caído de la cama. Nana rió al imaginarse la escena de un descuidado Tsuna sobándose la cabeza. Tan tierno y distraído como siempre.  
>Sirvió los huevos en el plato mientras lo colocaba junto al té verde que ya estaba servido en la mesa, el tostador la hizo acercarse nuevamente a la barra de la cocina para sacar los waffles que le había calentado a su hijo.<br>-Buen día.- dijo Tsuna que bajaba las escaleras algo apresurado.  
>-Buenos días Tsu-kun, te has levantado temprano, te preparé el almuerzo, espero te…- el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Nana miró como Tsuna sonreía con emoción mientras tomaba sus libros.<br>-Lo siento mamá, Gokudera y Yamamoto llegaron temprano, nos vemos luego.- y salió de la casa. Nana salió unos pasos detrás de el, miró a ambos lados de la calle algo curiosa, y los encontró. No eran Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun, era solo el ojiverde, lo que sorprendió a Nana. ¿Por qué su hijo le mentiría?. Gokudera le sonreía a su Tsuna, este devolvía la sonrisa con un tierno carmín en su rostro.  
>Con que de eso se trataba.<br>Ahora entendía porque Tsuna se levantaba más temprano.  
>Ahora sabía porque Tsuna siempre hablaba alegremente de Hayato-kun.<br>Nana sonrió. Su hijo se veía realmente feliz, y pudo ser testigo al ver como discretamente, ambos chicos se tomaban de la mano mientras creían que nadie los miraba.  
>-Tan lindos.- dijo Nana, se dio media vuelta a prepararles el desayuno a sus demás invitados. –Espero que Tsu-kun sea realmente feliz.-<p> 


	6. Iemitsu

**Iemitsu.**

No quería pensar en eso, es que ya había visto muchas veces a su hijo pero… ¿que ahora ese hombre también? No! No era algo que lo incomodara, o lo molestara pero le era imposible… ¿Qué acaso todos los jefes de la mafia eran homosexuales?

Nana ya había hablado con el acerca de Tsuna y Gokudera… en cierto modo ya lo había imaginado pero… quizas necesitaba dormir mejor, dejar de beber tanto café y salir mas seguido a respirar aire puro porque ¿Qué probabilidad tienes de que vuelvas a casa despues de muchos meses en italia y lo primero que veas sea a Dino Cavallone besandose en el aeropuerto con Hibari Kyoya?...

Seguro era una alucinacion...

Necesitaba comer algo delicioso, beber un par de cervezas y a su linda linda Nana.

* * *

><p><strong>En serio... perdon.<strong>

**Habia olvidado este fic ! XD lo siento muchisimo! en verdad merezco la horca!**  
><strong>Pero estaba demasiado distraída con Tumblr, otros fics de Kuroshitsuji y KHR ... jaja merezco morir c: aun asi, si alguien lee esto lo agradezco.<strong>

**Mañana subo el ultimo drabble XD ahora si ya el ultimo...  
><strong>

**Saludos y gracias por las reviews c:**


	7. Tsuna

**N/a: nada me pertenece, ni Tsuna ni Gokudera ni la ropa interior de Gokudera XD -llora- **  
><strong>Advertencias: creo que insinuaciones de sexo? no se ._. xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna<strong>

Tsuna se despertó temprano esa vez, suprimió un bostezo y se irguio un poco en la cama para apreciar mejor la habitacion. Las paredes tapizadas de posters de ciencia ficcion asi como de dibujos y un par de fotos de el y sus amigos. El escritorio con cuadernos y libros, los estantes llenos de revistas y libros de ciencia ficcion y la alfombra color vino con su ropa por si ningun lado. Sonrió al momento que pudo ver ropa interior ajena junto a la camisa color pistache que llevaba ayer.

Un suspiro a su lado lo hizo voltear la cabeza. Allí estaba, con sus delgados y suaves labios entre abiertos, la piel de su torso denuda y los cabellos plateados algo despeinados.

-Gokudera-kun.- dijo Tsuna al abrazarse a su mano derecha, ahora amante. Gokudera soltó otro suspiro y abrazó a Tsuna, apegando mas sus cuerpos.

-Buenos dias decimo.- dijo el otro mientras besaba su frente.

Tsuna adoraba estar de esta forma con su querido Hayato, adoraba cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa del ojiverde. Primero cenaban algo hecho por Gokudera, despues veían la tv o alguna otra cosa y las cosas terminaran en la habitacion del mayor.

Amaba ver a Gokudera-kun mientas dormía, se veñia totalmente pacifico, adoraba poder abrazar la piel de su cuerpo y que solo fuera de el, adoraba todo lo que Gokudera-kun le dijera, le diera, le hiciera.

Porque, oh si, Gokudera tenía unas habilidades increibles, su tacto, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus roces. Todo era maravilloso.

Amaba a Gokudera, daba gracias a la mafia por haberlos puesto en el mismo camino y daba gracias a su propio amante por ser asi... por ser Gokudera-kun, su compañero, su amigo, el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas! Estamos cerca del final n_n solo me falta la de Dino y creo que Hibari, pero si alguien quiere de un personaje que no haya mencionado aqui, solo haganmelo saber a quien y con cual de estas dos parejas n_n gracias por leer.<strong>

**Sigo atascada en el fic largo XD esto fue para hacer la espera mas ligera.**


	8. Mukuro

**Advertencias: roces de 6927**

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro<strong>

Mukuro veía a Tsunayoshi como un niño, no como un joven, un adolescente y mucho menos como un jefe de la mafia. Era un niño débil, delgado, demasiado lindo y pequeño, con aires de chica y gestos algo femeninos. No se consideraba homosexual, pero a veces le daban ganas de tomarlo en más de una forma… y conociéndose a su mismo, de seguro que si Nagi no estuviera a su lado, lo haría.

Y aunque lo veía de esa forma, se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró, gracias al arcobaleno, de la relación que el Vongola mantenía con su guardián de la tormenta.

Mukuro casi suelta la carcajada en el momento en que los vio caminando tomados de la mano a casa del castaño y por poco provoca un encuentro "casual" en el festival de verano, donde Gokudera besó al castaño durante los fuegos artificiales.

Le daban nauseas de solo pensar en esa amorosa relación, le causaba una tremenda hilaridad el hecho de que todos supieran la relación que estos mantenían y ellos creyeran que nadie sabía nada.

Así que decidió divertirse un poco, y logró su cometido al ver la cara totalmente sonrojada y en shock del Décimo después de encontrar la bromita.

No era que Tsuna nunca hubiera visto un condón, pero verlo junto a un lubricante de piña y con una nota "de parte de Gokudera" lo había alterado de sobremanera y puesto a pensar en muchísimas cosas que nunca se imaginó.

Bueno, quizás se había pasado con la broma.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ok, dije que solo faltaban dos pero despues de estar vagando en Tumblr encontré una imagen de un lubricante de piña e inmediatamente me vino Mukuro y Tsuna a la cabeza XD jajaja en fin, esta cosa salió y en verdad, si alguien sigue leyendo esto, lo amo 3 no he podido actualizar nada, muy apenas entro ;_; mi escuela me mata porque ya estoy terminando el tetra... este fin intentaré actualizar todo.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
